This invention relates to coupling devices and more particularly to resilient means for establishing a drive connection between cooperating rotary elements of such a device.
Coupling devices of the present type are widely used in heavy duty engine applications and require some form of resilient means to absorb or prevent transmission of shocks and vibrations while serving as a means to establish a driving connection between the elements of the coupling device.
With the increase in capacity of the newer and larger diesel engines, torque loads are becoming so great that known types of resilient means have not operated satisfactorily to absorb the torsional loads and resonance present in these engines.
Attempts have been made to remedy this problem by redesigning the elements of the coupling device to accommodate additional sets of resilient means so that they are capable of acting in series. In addition, various spring configurations have also been tried in the past, but for one reason or another have proved unsatisfactory.